Make Snorlax evolve
by mart
Summary: Its about 2 scientists that want to have an adventure and become rich also has so pokemon that i invented and has aldenery pokemon too :)


Chapter 1 Make a Pokemon  
  
Scientist: We have now discovered all 251 Pokemon in the world. We know all the evolutions and when they evolve I need a new challenge, I also need someone to talk to.  
  
(The scientist pick's up the local newspaper)  
  
Scientist: What's this, a build your own robot kit. Hmm this gives me an idea what if I build a Pokemon myself; I'm a genius.  
  
(The scientist rushes into the main research hall and finds his old friend that went to the same pokemon Research University as him)  
  
Scientist: Matt, Matt I just thought of a brilliant idea but come in a room so no one can steel the idea.  
  
Matt: Okay what is it?  
  
Scientist: I'm going to build my own Pokemon I'll be famous!  
  
Matt: I know you're a scientist an all but Mark it takes years and years to design a Pokemon let alone build one.  
  
Mark (The scientist): Listen I don't mind spending years on the pokemon and I will get fame and fortune.  
  
Matt: So don't you think it's been done before.  
  
Mark: What do you mean?  
  
Matt: Pokemon have been made before as a researcher you should know that.  
  
Mark: Crap I forgot about Porygon and Mewtwo I thought I had such a good idea.  
  
Matt: And Porygon2 oh and what about Mew aswell.  
  
Mark: Good point about Porygon2 but Mew was an original pokemon and Mewtwo was cloned from Mew remember.  
  
Matt: Oh yeah, but after you made a mistake a minute ago I forgot you were so cleaver.  
  
Mark: So I can't make a pokemon and I can't discover a new one because the have all been discovered. What if I find a new evolution for a pokemon?  
  
Matt: But we found them all.  
  
Mark: Mabey not, you know Dragonair evolves into Dragonite at level 55  
  
Matt: Yeah so it takes longer to evolve then most other pokemon.  
  
Mark: What if there's a pokemon that evolves at level 60 or 70 and no one's got it that far, yet.  
  
Chapter 2 Find the Right Pokemon  
  
Matt: There are some addicted trainers out there who get their pokemon to level 99 just to win constantly.  
  
Mark: Then we have to think of a rare pokemon that's hard to train up.  
  
Matt: There are loads like that Charizard, Nidoking, Arcainine the list goes on for ages.  
  
Mark: the entire one's you just said were evolved pokemon.  
  
Matt: So  
  
Mark: The pokemon that get to level 99 are the more powerful one's like what you said.  
  
Matt: Why?  
  
Mark: Because you're more likely to use an Arcainine than a Farfetch'd, if a pokemon evolves again it's most likely to be a first evolution like Farfetch'd.  
  
Matt: Okay let's look at all the first evolutions and pick one.  
  
Mark: Yeah but we need logic in our answer.  
  
Matt: Lets see, how about Scyther?  
  
Mark: No he's much too strong we need a weak one.  
  
Matt: What about Farfech'd then?  
  
Mark: There's the Farfetch'd kid he has level 80, 90 Farfetch'd.  
  
Matt: Oh, well you think of something smart-ass!  
  
Mark: Okay, let's look at the facts we need a weak rare hard to train pokemon that doesn't evolve.  
  
Matt: SNORLAX!!  
  
Mark: Quiet people will hear. One problem how do we get one?  
  
Matt: Don't worry the company will give me one.  
  
Mark: WHAT? The company will just give you a pokemon  
  
Matt: Yeah but it has to be for research use only.  
  
Mark: Do you have to give it back?  
  
Matt: I'm not that important. I might be able to get it for a month.  
  
Mark: NO!  
  
Matt: What a month not good?  
  
Mark: No  
  
Matt: Why not?  
  
Mark: Listen if we get it off the company then evolve it the company will want it back, then take credit for our work.  
  
Matt: Crap. Then we need to get a snorlax and be able to keep it.  
  
Mark: Impossible all wild Snorlax have been caught.  
  
Matt: So what else can we do?  
  
Mark: Try to get it from the company permanently  
  
Matt: Ha I can barley get it for a month.  
  
Mark: So go to the breeding centre.  
  
Matt: Let's give it ago. Meet here after work 7 p.m.  
  
Mark: Sure.  
  
(The two went back in there labs and continued work)  
  
Chapter 3 off to the breeding centre  
  
(Mark looks up at the clock and it's 6:58)  
  
Mark: Better get going  
  
(Mark gets to the area to find Matt playing pokemon gold on his Gameboy Advance)  
  
Mark: Hay Matt got to give you a battle sometime  
  
Matt: Sure, so you ready to go.  
  
Mark: Yeah, come on  
  
(Matt and Mark go off to the Breeding Centre on their Bikes)  
  
Matt: I'm much faster then you, keep up slowpoke  
  
Mark: I never need to go at speed but you're so disorganised it makes sense that you're late most of the time.  
  
Matt: No need to Get Lippy just keep up.  
  
Mark: What's up with the attitude?  
  
Matt: Listen you started it.  
  
(Matt and Mark lock up there bikes it the outside the Breeding Centre and walked in)  
  
Mark: Look at all the pokemon.  
  
Matt: Aw, Togepi looks so cute.  
  
Mark: We have to get down to business  
  
Matt: yeah ask Joy  
  
Mark: Excuse me Nurse Joy I'm a scientist from the pokemon laboratory  
  
Joy: Yes how can I help you?  
  
Mark: Could we have a Snorlax since our information on the pokemon is incomplete.  
  
Matt: The higher the level the better.  
  
Joy: We have 3 Snorlax in this centre and two are in the middle of breeding  
  
(Matt whispers to Mark)  
  
Matt: It means there getting another snorlax, imagine that.  
  
Joy: And the other one isn't involved in any thing for a while. So sure you can borrow him.  
  
Mark: Ah we want him to keep in our laboratory permanently. It's not like your using him over the next year and it's for the good of science.  
  
Joy: Okay here you go it's level 40 take good care of it.  
  
(Nurse Joy hands Mark the pokeball)  
  
Chapter 4 Snorlax Evolve  
  
(Mark and Matt go out of the centre and look for someone the battle)  
  
Mark: Hello want and pokemon battle  
  
Stranger: Do you know me?  
  
Mark: Not really  
  
Stranger: So what makes you think I have pokemon and if I did what makes you think I would battle you?  
  
Mark: I was just asking.  
  
Stranger: Well your very rude person.  
  
(The stranger walk's off)  
  
Matt: That was odd  
  
Mark: Yeah, but we need to keep asking.  
  
(Mark and Matt ask around and finally find someone to battle)  
  
Pokemon dude: 1 pokemon no time limit. Go Beedrill  
  
Mark: Go Snorlax  
  
(Snorlax runs off)  
  
Mark: Snorlax come back  
  
Pokemon dude: Your pokemon doesn't obey you you're a very rubbish trainer  
  
(Pokemon dude walk's away)  
  
Matt: Every one's going away from us  
  
Mark: Snorlax SNORLAX where are you?  
  
Matt: There he is.  
  
(Matt saw snorlax go into the metal factory. They run after him)  
  
Mark: There he is inside the factory.  
  
(Mark runs in only to see that snorlax was eating gallons and gallons of metal)  
  
Matt: Quick get snorlax in his pokeball before someone sees him  
  
Mark: Snorlax Return.  
  
(Snorlax goes into the pokeball)  
  
Mark: AHH it's so heavy.  
  
(Mark gets out of the factory and lets snorlax out because he's so heavy)  
  
Tom: Woah what's that  
  
Matt: It's an evolved snorlax  
  
Mark: It is?  
  
Tom: Snorlax doesn't evolve  
  
Matt: We discovered it does.  
  
Tom: Please can you evolve my snorlax  
  
Mark: You have a snorlax?  
  
Tom: Yeah it's level 42. What level did yours evolve at?  
  
Matt: It's a secret.  
  
Tom: I'll trade something for the evolved, wait what's its name  
  
Matt: HIS name is Metalax  
  
Tom: Sorry, listen I'll give you snorlax and £1000 for him  
  
Matt: Sure  
  
Tom: Really, why?  
  
Matt: um because we know how to evolve snorlax.  
  
Tom: oh thank you  
  
(Mark and Matt run off after getting the money and snorlax)  
  
Chapter 5 The final chapter  
  
Mark: I can't believe you just did that  
  
Matt: Why?  
  
Mark: Because well, I don't know  
  
Matt: Anyway we are rich and can give this snorlax back to Joy because she was so kind.  
  
(Mark and Matt gave the snorlax to Joy)  
  
Mark: Wait what do you think Tom is going to do.  
  
Matt: Good thinking we should use his money to go on holiday for a year or something.  
  
Mark: But he will have the police look for us we could be jailed  
  
Matt: Well let's get a hitman to kill him  
  
Mark: No nothing that extreme  
  
Matt: What else can we do  
  
Mark: I'm not killing a man  
  
Matt: Yeah you have someone to do it for you  
  
Mark: This is a man's life we are talking about.  
  
(A police car came round with Tom in the back)  
  
Matt: uh oh  
  
Tom: There they are  
  
Jenny: This man has accused you two of stealing £1000 and his snorlax  
  
Matt: We don't have a snorlax you can check  
  
(Jenny looked threw all Mark and Matt's pokemon to find no snorlax)  
  
Jenny: Tom you lied to the police the punishment will be harsh, come with me.  
  
Tom: NO I didn't lie. There lying there probbaly hiding it some where  
  
Mark: You are so good at lying Matt.  
  
Matt: Thank You, so split the money £500, £500  
  
Mark: Sure.  
  
Matt: So I guess there's no such thing as a Metalax  
  
Mark: There could be but not lightly  
  
Matt: So what you going to do now?  
  
Mark: I think I'm going to stay a scientist and who knows I might discover something interesting about pokemon, what are you going to do something interesting?  
  
Matt: Who knows I think I'll stay a researcher, the pays good, but I thought you were annoyed that you couldn't discover a new pokemon.  
  
Mark: I just wanted some adventure and I think I got more than enough.  
  
The End (And make a review please) 


End file.
